


Owari-magica: Familiar Battle Rhosyn

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [104]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Aeron and Ophelia deal with what has been happening as well as fight a familiar
Series: Owari Magica [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Familiar Battle Rhosyn

**Author's Note:**

> Words | Points  
> Beetle: 955 words | 925 points  
> Rose: 262 words | 230 points
> 
> EXP: 6  
> Purification: -10%

Ophelia had decided to take a break from catching up on her schoolwork, and had decided to walk around a little bit, wanting a little bit of time outside to herself. Not that she didn't like spending time with her parents, but sometimes she needed sometime to herself.

  
  


Aeron has been wandering outside every chance they get. They were grounded for spending 23 hours outside on a school day, but that's about as effective a deterrent as locking their doors. They have windows, and magic. They spot Ophelia as they turn a corner, and can't decide if they should try not to be seen, let her know they're there, or actively avoid her. Is she still upset with them? Oh, no.

  
  


Ophelia stops for a second, and pulls her phone out as she feels it vibrate in her pocket. Just a update message about school. She clears the message, and then stops, feeling a small bit of magic from somewhere nearby. Maybe a witch was in the area? It didn't seem that strong.

  
  


Aeron bites their lip, glancing down the streets and then back to Ophelia, as... is that music? Or something like it? Some kind of stringed instrument. It's not any song Aeron knows, but they'll be the first to admit they have never sat through more than 30 seconds of any classical music, ever, so what do they know. They step a little close to Ophelia, still not sure if they should talk to her but a little more willing to try.

"Hey?"

  
  


Ophelia fumbles with her phone upon hearing the noise, almost dropping it in the process. She turns to see Aeron, surprised to see them out here. "Um... hey." She replied, not sure exactly how to start the conversation that had wanted to have.

  
  


Aeron gave her a tentative smile, about to ask Ophelia what was bothering her, when something jumped from behind some trash at them. A little red woman-shaped thing, with way too many eyes and a harp in her hands. Well... that explains the music Aeron had been hearing. They weren't sure what they were looking at, though.

  
  


Rhosyn popped up as the things walked by, trying to get their attention. One of these had to be Glynae's missing father, right? That's what she's been looking for!

  
  


Ophelia took out her soul gem and transformed, and stood between the familiar and Aeron. She recognized this familiar from one of her first witch battles. She hadn't fought just a familiar in such a long time... the last being with Avril...

  
  


Aeron steps back a little as Ophelia transforms, and follows suit with a little apprehension. This thing is... a familiar? Or do they fight things unrelated to witches, too? Aeron needs to ask people about what all Magi do, apparently.

  
  


Rhosyn squawks, as the purple one takes the lead, and whacks her with the harp. (d18 to hit Ophelia, 4dmg)

Aeron: 60hp Ophelia: 56hp Rhosyn: 30hp

  
  


Ophelia takes a second to recover from the attack, but swings her scythe at the familiar as soon as she snaps out of it.

(17+11 hit. 6dmg.)

  
  


Aeron held a hand out for their weapon, and took a moment to stare at the large shears that landed in it. They lunge at the familiar, and it skitters out of the way. (d3 +2 to hit, miss)

  
  


Rhosyn stomps her foot, and tries to smack Ophelia with her harp again. (d4 to hit, miss)

Aeron: 60hp Ophelia: 56hp Rhosyn: 24hp

  
  


Ophelia watched as Aeron summoned a new weapon, one that she hadn't seen them use before. A pair of scissors. Just seeing them made her stomach drop, but she tried to ignore the feeling, and focus on the familiar instead. She slashed at it again, only dealing a little bit of damage. 

(3+11 hit. 2 dmg.)

  
  


Aeron lunges again, their shears glowing a sickly pink as they poison the familiar. (d17 +2 to hit, 8dmg, poison 4dmg for four rounds)

  
  


Rhosyn hisses, as she's poisoned and smacked, and retaliates with another smack of her harp. This time with poison of her own. (d16 to hit Aeron, 1dmg, poison 1dmg for 4 rounds)

Aeron: 59hp poisoned 4 rounds Ophelia: 56hp Rhosyn: 14hp poisoned 4 rounds

  
  


Ophelia takes a step back from the familiar and swings her scythe, sending three waves of magic towards it.

(16+11 hit. 3x3=9 dmg.)

  
  


Aeron can't hide their gag, as the familiar poisons them. Ugh, worst. They take a moment to glance at Ophelia, and flick their wrist at her, deciding for now she'd need a heal more than them. (6 health to Ophelia)

  
  


Rhosyn screeches as she lunges at Aeron again, focusing on the magi that's similar to what her old master used to be. (d18 to hit Aeron, 4dmg)

Aeron: 54hp poisoned 3 rounds Ophelia: 60hp Rhosyn: 1hp poisoned 3 rounds

  
  


Ophelia steps towards the familiar and slashes it, cutting it down the middle. "That... didn't turn out to bad.." She mumbled to herself. She puts her scythe away. "You ok?" She asks Aeron.

  
  


Rhosyn dissolves into a puddle of water. 

  
  


Aeron dismisses their shears, and take a moment to heal themself as well. (5 health to Self)

"I... I hate poison, as soon as I can I'd like to not have it. Don't... don't know if that'd be helpful in a fight though, to lose my direct attack." They sigh.

Aeron: 59hp poisoned 2 rounds Ophelia: 60hp Rhosyn: DEAD

  
  


Ophelia looks up at Aeron, "I.. understand." After the previous battle, she could understand why they would want that.

  
  


They run their hand down their face.

"Sorry about... that," they wave, vaguely, referring to both the familiar and the last battle they'd been in together. Though maybe that's only clear instead their own head.

  
  


"It's ok.. I'm sorry that I just ran away from you earlier. I just got scared and wasn't thinking straight." She admitted.

  
  


Aeron shrugs.

"That's alright. I can't say I blame you? It was... a lot to handle." They glance at her again.

"You're okay though?"

  
  


Ophelia shook her head. "I just.. can I ask you a question?" She asked.

  
  


Aeron nods, standing a little straighter. 

"Of course."

  
  


"Did Belladona ask you to help with... with.. Von." She whispered. "Please tell me the truth.. did she ask you to..."

  
  


"I stopped working with her after the meeting. I'm not willing to work with her or that pipsqueak, at least until Fawn is apologized to properly. So... no. Between the meeting and the battle, I hadn't even spoken to Belladona at all."

  
  


Ophelia sighed. Part of her was relieved, while the other part of her was terrified. "Oh.. I see.."

  
  


They glance to the side.

"I actually ran into Vondila before... the thing, and we ended up sparring beforehand. I'm not sure I healed her all the way, before we noticed the witch was nearby, and..." they grimace, hand coming up to scratch the back of their neck.

"I'll admit I wasn't paying attention to her health 'cause I'd spent like 10 minutes before everything healing her, so... that's probably also a thing, to consider."

  
  


"Oh." Ophelia didn't realize that they were sparring beforehand. That would mean that Vondila hadn't been at full strength, not that Aeron had become super powerful overnight. "I beleive you.. I just.. it reminded me of something I did before, something.. bad."

  
  


Aeron blinks.

"Huh? It did? Why would it remind you of anything?" Aeron could take a moment to review the questions she's asked and the things she's brought up, but that would require thoughts to actually cross their mind at all.

  
  


Ophelia looked down at her hands, shaking. "I've never told anyone..." she stuttered. But she wanted to tell them. She wanted to tell Aeron the truth for some reason. "You need to promise not to tell anyone. I-" she cut herself off.

  
  


Aeron nodded immediately, crossing their heart. They would do their best, this time, to keep her trust. No slip-ups. They'd already felt like they'd lost her, they didn't want to actually lose her friendship.

  
  


"Thank you." Ophelia smiled weakly. "A while ago.. before you were a magi, I made a deal with Belladona. That she would leave me alone.. if I did some stuff for her." Ophelia took a deep breath. "She asked me to make sure that Vondila took a lot of damage in this battle... so I did." She looked down at her hands again. Still shaking. "When she was almost down.. Belladona showed up. And attacked. That's how she lost her arm." Ophelia pressed her hands into face, and she started to cry.

  
  


Aeron blinked, thought a moment, and then reached out a hand, hovering above her shoulder before barely brushing against her.

"H-hey, it's. It's not really okay, that's kind of messed up, that she asked you to be party to that. But... well. It's over now. Vondila replaced her arm. Was doing well. Was happy. And we're going to remember her as she had been at her best, right? We don't need to... to focus on the bad bits." Aeron tries. They have... never, ever been good at this comforting thing.

  
  


Ophelia leaned into Aeron's touch. "I just wanted to keep myself safe... I was- I am so afraid of everyone."

  
  


"I get that. I... I promise I won't hurt you. I've never really wanted to hurt anyone." Aeron carefully pulls her into a hug, keeping their touch light in case she needed to escape at any point.

"I don't think I could speak for anyone else, but... I won't."

  
  


Ophelia accepted their embrace, and wrapped her arms around them. "Thank you.."

  
  


Aeron relaxed a tad, and propped their chin on hers, letting their transformation fade as they hold her. 

"Anytime, alright?"


End file.
